A twisted reality
by KebbyElizabeth
Summary: Edward swears she was asleep as he mumbled to himself. Alice, little annoying pixie Alice, was in love with Bella, his Bella. But she wasn't asleep, she heard him and that changes everything. Alice/Bella complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/n my first Alice/Bella fic... I don't know how this will turn out but here you go, chapter 1.**

**ALICE POV**

Unless I was asked to I never looked for her, my visions were purely kept free from her, if I could help it. Why stretch torment further?

Of course I spied on her; Edward was unaware, which was unusual. Normally he would have told me to go away by now.

I watched threw her window and blinked my eyes. Edward _wasn't _there! I crept forward and pulled the window up. I was just about to sneak inside when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screeched and another hand covered my mouth.

"Calm down you annoying little pixie, it's only me!" Edward's silky voice whispered. He released my mouth and jump down into the garden below us.

"Oh my God Edward you gave me a heart attack." I whisper - yelled at him.

"Two things are wrong with that sentence but I do not wish to discuss them with you... Are you going to tell me why you are here?" He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced quickly up at the still open window, and then back down at me.

I tried to look innocent and small but he just raised an eyebrow and began to tap his foot on the floor. "Alright, alright, let me just say you're not the only one who loves Bella."

"I'm quite aware that you and the rest love..." He looked at my face again and widened his eyes. He frowned.

I smiled sheepishly at his and raced toward the forest. I knew of course that he was right behind me and there was no way, even as a vampire, that I could out run him. I was right, five minutes after our chase began his annoyingly strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and he lifted me off the ground.

"Put me down!" I ordered him, thrashing my arms and kicking at him with all my strength.

He ignored me and carried me back to Bella's house. He dropped me not too gently onto the slightly damp grass (Sometimes I am so glad I am a Vampire!) and stared at me.

"What?" I said a little embarrassed.

"You love, as in love more than a friend, Bella?" He asked.

"Your point is being?" I got up and angrily pushed him to the side.

"You're a girl..." He whispered.

I span round and glared at him. "What on earth does that have to do with anything!?" I yelled.

"Shhh, you'll wake Bella...and the whole street!" He put his hand to my mouth again.

I narrowed my eyes at him and considered sinking my teeth into his palm. It was still dark out, probably about four in the morning.

He sighed and took his hand from my mouth. "Go home," I opened my mouth to speak but he put his hand to my mouth again. "Let me finish! Go home and I'll talk to Bella."

My eyes widened with shock. I yanked his hand away. "NO, you can't say a word of this to her! Ever, Edward I mean it, if you say anything I will NEVER speak to you again!"

"Is that a promise?"

I stared daggers at him and pushed him. I sprang away back toward our house, half way there tears began to leak from my eyes.

**BELLA POV**

I felt two cold, marble arms wrap themselves around my stomach. I groaned and opened a blurred eye, my alarm clock flash 7:37. I was so glad it was the holidays.

"Good morning." Edward said, he sounded upset about something.

"Are you alright Edward?" I turned to face him; he looked pale, even for a vampire.

He nodded and got up, "I'll leave you to get dressed," he paused and then continued. "Want to come to mine?"

I watched him attempt a weak smile and I nodded slowly. He pushed my window open and leapt onto my garden below.

I sighed and pushed the blankets off myself. The cold that hit my body made me gasp but I forced myself up and hobbled over to my closet. I yanked open the doors and went about filtering through my clothes.

I heard the whoosh of my window being opened and smiled. "Back so soon Edward..." I turned and saw Alice standing in front of my window. "Oh, hi Alice, what's up?"

She didn't say anything but her eyes wandered up and down my body. I blushed, "Alice, what are you doing?"

She shook her head and looked up. "Sorry, need help picking some clothes?" She pushed past me before I could object and pulled a couple of things from my closet. She had a pair of tight fitting jeans and a white strappy top in her hands. "I trust you can pick nice under wear out?" She smirked.

"I trust you can pick you own underwear out." I mimicked in a high voice.

She raised her eyes brows and pushed my toward my bathroom door. "That didn't even sound like me."

"Well it's hard to do evil little pixie voices!" I complained as she shut the door behind me.

**ALICE POV**

I could hear the squeak of the dial that turned the shower on and the splashes of the water crashing into the shower cubicle floor. I could hear the pause of sound as Bella stepped under the cascading water fall. The sound of her breath hitching as the cool water beat harmlessly off her body. The water dripping from her legs. The... _stop it Alice_.

I shook my head violently, I could not do this to Edward or Bella... actually I could do it to Edward, just not Bella.

I leant against the wall suddenly feeling faint, an unusual sensation for a vampire. I closed my eyes and failed to notice Bella walking naked from the bathroom.

"Alice." She whispered into my ear. I furrowed my eyebrows, I must be dreaming, but... vampires don't sleep. _Fantasying then!_ But then I felt a warm hand find my stomach under my shirt. My breathing hitched. The still wet hand trailed watery lines across my stomach but I still refused to open my eyes.

"He... told you?" I stammered.

"As I was sleeping, it's over Alice; he isn't the one I'm in love with, it just took me a while to figure it out." I felt her lean forward and she pressed her warm, wet lips to my cold, dry ones.

I still refused to open my eyes, this wasn't happening! Much to my surprise I felt myself kissing back. She pushed herself against me. She trailed some kisses along my jaw and down my neck. I bit my bottom lip to stifle a moan.

This _wasn't _happening!

**What do you think? Review or no more chapters.**

**Chapter 2: Alice and Bella go to the Cullens house. Edward doesn't know why Bella broke up with him. Angry vampires are fun, but dangerous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n I'm bored so yeah, 'nother chapter. I'm not great at sex scenes so bare with me, they won't be very graphic, but I'll get better :P. Also I don't remember Bella actually breaking up with Edward in the last chapter so technically they are still together...**

**BELLA POV**

I think I may have shocked her, I never thought it possible that any mortal, human, could surprise her; but I did and the cold satisfaction began to sink in as I led her completely willing body to my annoying small bed.

She still had her eyes closed so I pushed myself up her body and kissed both her eyelids. I watched her beautiful face break into a relaxed smile as I traced her back with my fingers. I got up and immediately her face frowned and she reached forward to grab my arm.

"Tut, tut, Alice I'm still with Edward you have to control yourself." I said playfully.

I danced back into my bathroom and pulled my clothes from the heap of which I left them. I tugged them on and then unlocked the door. Almost instantly Alice pounced and she carried me back to my bed.

"Alice!" I complained.

"You started it!" She laughed.

Just the Edward swung through my window and the sight that met his eyes made his eyes narrow.

"Alice?" He frowned.

We stayed still, I was still in Alice's arms and she didn't seem to want to put me down. I squirmed and a realisation seemed to hit the small vampire. She placed me on the bed and went back to facing Edward.

"This is not what you think it is..." Alice trailed off.

"Oh? Just what is it then?" Edward replied. I noticed his eyes darken, not out of hunger but anger.

"I was just picking her some clothes, and she got a bit stubborn." Alice's excuse was quickly put forward.

Edward tilted his head and glanced between us. "Alice come out side with me for a minute. Bella your dad is waiting for you down stairs."

**ALICE POV**

I stared at Edward and got a sudden sense of dread. I continually sang a song in my head so he couldn't read my thoughts. I looked back at Bella before following my adopted brother out the window.

We landed silently on the grass below and Edward turned to face me. "Okay what were you _really _doing?" He asked. "And stop singing that bloody song, it is so annoying; if you want to block me please choose a better song."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I told you what we were doing..." I stopped when a look of disbelief came on his face. I sighed, "She started it."

"Started what?"

"She knows how I feel, because she wasn't asleep when you mumbled to yourself last night. She told me she feels the same way and it doesn't matter what else happened!!" I yelled at him. I immediately realised what I had said when a glazed look of hurt covered his eyes.

He sat on the floor and put his head in his hands. "No..." I sat next to him and put an arm around him. He shrugged me off angrily. "This is YOUR fault!!!" He shouted at me.

I was taken by surprise (that was happening too much lately) at his sudden outburst and retaliated instantly.

"No, you're the one who told her! If you hadn't said anything she wouldn't have known and I would still be living my miserable life without her!"

Edward clenched his fists and smashed one into me. It hurt, it hurt like bloody hell, but I recomposed myself and sent my fist hurtling back at him. He caught it and twisted my arm behind my back, making me lose my balance and fall to the floor. I growled and kicked out behind me, catching his leg.

"Edward, let me go!" I ordered

He lent down and put his lips to my ear. "You make Bella come back to me, you make her, or you will not live to regret taking her away from me."

I gasped and tears began to leak from my eyes. "But..."

"No excuses." He snarled before leaping off me and heading back toward the house.

I stared at his disappearing figure is disbelief.

**BELLA POV**

I walked out my front door to find Edward with Alice in an arm lock. I was furious at him, but there was nothing I could do, he was a vampire after all.

After he let her go and had leapt away I ran up to Alice. Tears were falling from her eyes so I sat on the floor next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Pulling her toward me; I kissed her head but as soon as I had done that she pulled away.

"Alice?" I asked confused.

"Bella I'm... Edward... you...." She broke down again and cried.

I sat there, unsure of what to do. I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialled Edward's number.

He picked up after three rings. "Hello!" He said.

"Edward, this is it, we're through!" I practically yelled at him.

"But Bella, are you sure about that? Are you sure you want to see Alice again?" His silky voice replied.

I didn't know what to say. "What, what do you mean?" I stammered.

"I'll forget your little _thing_ with Alice and your attempted break up, if you come back to me, or you can say good bye to your little pixie friend..." He whispered.

I dropped my phone and a teary eyed Alice looked up at me. I shook my head and lifted the phone back to my ear. "You are a sick, evil, monster..."

"Thank you!" He said.

I hung up on him and hugged Alice. She tried to pull away but I moved with her. She finally gave up and hugged me back, crying into my shoulder.

"Bella what have I done?" She whimpered.

"Shhh, we'll be okay. He won't dare hurt you, not if he wants me back." I whispered into her ear. "You can stay at my place of a night and you have school during the day."

She nodded and I went back through the front door while she jumped up through my window.

"Hey Dad, can Alice stay the night?"

"Sure Hun."

I raced up the stairs and found Alice curled in a ball in the centre of my bed. I crawled up to her and wrapped myself around her. I suddenly got an idea.

"Alice..." I said huskily into her ear. "Want to play dress up?"

I saw a weak smile pull itself onto her face. "Dress down is much more fun..."

"Charlie leaves in ten minutes." I whispered back.

Ten minutes later.

I pulled Alice to my window and we both watched Charlie drive away down the street. I felt rather than saw Alice step away and tow hands appeared at my waist. I smiled and pretended not to notice. The two hands pulled me a little bit and moved themselves up my shirt.

I sighed and continued to look bored out my window. I was suddenly yanked backwards and I fell into the cold stone arms of the evil little pixie that I loved.

There was no floor beneath my feet so I looked down and saw that Alice was carrying me.

"Well, well you are impatient aren't you?" I joked. I heard her scoff and then I felt my shirt lose contact with my skin. "I liked that shirt!"

"I'll buy you another one!" She said without pausing. She crushed her lips to mine and our tongues were soon entwined. Her fingers trailed up and down my sides, raising goose bumps and making me shiver.

She reached down and pulled my blanket up over us. I groaned. "You're worse than Edward!" I moaned.

She stopped and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Not that he got far of course; I had a go at him when he went to get a hot water bottle."

She began to laugh, a high bell sort of giggle that made me want her all the more. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her down to resume our kiss.

**ALICE POV**

I trailed my kisses down her jaw and onto her neck, biting softly and continuing down to her chest. I kissed over her bra and mildly thought of entertaining myself by simply stopping now.

"Alice." She said with a mock stern voice when I paused and just lay there.

"Yes Bella?" I looked innocently at her.

She narrowed her eyes playfully and shimmed down to recapture my lips.

**A/n told you I was rubbish at sex scenes!**

**If you want to submit ideas (help!) my inbox is open or just say it in a review. *hint***

**Ummmm. I really don't know what to say, how about... Chapter 3: The girls go to school but make no secret of their new relationship.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n again sorry for the crappy, not finished sex scene... I had no idea what to write, it was really hard. You have to consider the fact that I'm only fourteen. Please don't let that put you off though...**

Chapter 3:

**ALICE POV**

Bella woke up at around six the next morning and I quickly pulled (what remained off) the covers around her shoulders. I swore to myself that I would buy her a new one before Charlie found out. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me.

"Good morning gorgeous." I whispered.

She smiled but then caught sight of the torn blanket; she groaned and gave me a s_tupid vampire_ look. I pretended to be hurt and turned away slightly. It was then a vision flashed quickly before my eyes.

_Edward tore a tree from the ground and hurled it hard against the side of the mountain, his eyes were stone black and his veins bulged in his forehead. Teeth bared he grabbed another tree from the forest and threw it, smashing it to splinters._

_He glanced behind him, a tall dark haired male calmly walked from the forest. Emmet wrapped his huge arms around Edward and, kicking and screaming, dragged him away._

"Gawd, I've gone and done it now!" I sighed.

"Done what beautiful?" Bella nibbled on my ear. I was dressed, but under the ripped blanket Bella was naked. "Vision?"

"Edward is really mad, and I mean really dangerous vampire mad." I looked into her eyes. "But... time for school little human."

"Watch who you're calling little, I'm like a foot taller than you." She screeched when I dove my hands under the cover and began to tickle her.

I leapt from the bed and quickly took several items of clothing from her wardrobe. I let a smile dance on my lips when a certain _I hate this obsession with dressing me_ groan came from behind me. Maybe that's just my over active imagination, but that's what I want it to mean. I threw them behind me and heard them land on my target.

I span round and lightly walked back towards my brunette lover. I lifted her into my arms and carried her effortlessly into the bathroom. She stretched her neck to kiss me but I dodged it and set her lightly onto the toilet seat.

"You're a tease!" She complained.

"You're too slow. Get dressed or you'll be late!" I laughed back at her. "And anyway, I don't think I should be doing this."

I saw her face fall; she dragged a towel to cover her body and stood up. "You mean Edward... Alice please don't leave me..."

"I don't intend on, but Bella you need to talk to Edward." I had to choke the words out, after my vision I didn't want my Bella near him.

She tried a weak smile and shooed me out the door.

**BELLA POV**

I quickly tugged on the jeans and shirt Alice had picked out for me and brushed my teeth. I attempted to tame my hair but soon gave up when the comb snapped...

I unlocked the door to see Alice sitting on my bed unwrapping a new quilt.

"My God that was fast!" I exclaimed.

She smiled but it soon faded when she saw my hair. She narrowed her eyes and sternly waved her arm to get me to sit in front of her. I obeyed (how could you _not_ obey a vampire?) and gave her a brush from my desk.

We sat for half an hour without speaking, she just brushed my hair and I stared absent minded out the window.

It was then I saw him, Edward, sitting in the tree outside my window. I feel sideways off the bed in shock.

"Bella?" Alice asked worried.

Edward slipped himself in through the window.

"Hello girls." He said making Alice whip round.

She growled, determined not to be caught off guard this time. His eyes were a dark black and he had his teeth bared. His fists were clenched and he looked like he hadn't changed his clothes in days.

Alice bared her teeth and crouched, preparing to jump forward. I was still lying useless on the floor next to my bed.

"Edward, Edward if you hurt Alice, I swear!" I blurted out.

He turned his attention on me, he stepped forward and Alice let a huge growl emit from her mouth. He laughed at her and sent my desk hurtling at her. She caught it without much difficulty but while she was occupied Edward sprang the last few steps between me and him and grabbed my arm.

I screamed and Alice dropped my desk. Thank God Charlie had already left for work. She tackled my bronze haired ex-boyfriend and sent him flying into the wall. I couldn't believe it, they didn't even leave a dent!

"Bella go!" Alice ordered slamming her knee into Edward's stomach.

But I was too scared to move.

**ALICE POV**

Edward grunted as I smashed my knee into his gut. I did it again, and again, and again, how dare he try and hurt Bella? How _dare_ he?

He gripped my leg the fifth time I tried to knee him and flipped me backwards, I landed on my stomach and noticed Bella hadn't moved. I silently hoped she would forgive me and flung her out the room and then locking the door.

I span back round just in time to see Edward sprinting toward me. I picked up a now broken desk lamp and swung it round to connect with his head. He fell off balanced and slid into the far wall.

"Edward stop!" I yelled as he tried to get up. "I know you're hurt but this isn't like you!"

His right eye twitched, foam began to form at the corner of his mouth. "Edward?" I whispered.

Suddenly two more vampires jumped through the open window. Jasper and Emmet held Edward between them. He was kicking and screaming, crying in pain and suffering. Behind the door I could hear, _no way_, Rosalie tending to Bella and Esme too.

"Sorry Alice, he got away from us!" Emmet tried unsuccessfully to lighten the mood.

I dropped to the floor just as Carlisle also joined us in Bella's room.

"Ah, glad to see you got him boys." His usual calm voice soothed me. "Alice take Bella to school, we'll deal with Edward," He glanced around the room. "And the house..."

I nodded and unblocked the door.

Bella lay there rubbing her shoulder while Esme held and ice pack to her forehead. Rosalie was holding her nose and rubbing a cut on Bella's arm with an antiseptic tissue.

Esme looked up. "Alice you look so... well if it was possible I would say tired."

I smiled weakly and knelt next to Bella. I kissed her lightly and heard Rosalie scoff.

Ten minutes later

I was driving my Porsche and Bella was sitting in the passenger seat next to me.

"I'm sorr..." I began but she cut me off for the fourth time.

"Alice stop apologising already!" She shouted just as we pulled up in front of the school.

We got out the car and a bunch of people latched onto us. Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric and surprisingly Lauren all immediately started asking Bella why she hadn't come to school with Edward. She smiled and pulled me round, kissing me squarely on the lips.

Several gasps and one groan filled the air around us, the groan coming from Mike of course...

**A/n I'm really not sure what to do next, I might even star a whole Belice series... Not including this story though.**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Gawd 561 hits and 2 reviews that's weak!!!**

**Come on people's you know you want to!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n answering reviews now...**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy!**

**Shamrock317- they don't know what is going on, all they know is that Edward is being a homicidal moron and that Alice is protecting Bella.**

**Naitan- I know it came on fast which is why I am going to start a series about it. Just need a name for it....**

**Want to know a problem with my stories? I rush into the plot and after (what has it been 3 chapters?) I can't think of anything to write so... this may or may not (depends if my dead brain can think up anything interesting) end it with the chapter...**

**Whoo over 1000 hits, I've never had so many :)**

Chapter 4

**ALICE POV**

I broke the kiss with a complaint from Bella; the look on her face was priceless. Eric wolf whistled and the girls started to giggle amongst themselves. Mike groaned again.

"So not only do I get beaten out by a guy, but a girl as well!" He mumbled to himself. We all laughed and began to walk into school together.

My first lesson was the same as Bella's; Biology, but then I had a free period and she had gym. I wouldn't be far but I couldn't shake this really eerie feeling that something was going to go really, really wrong...

I felt Bella link her fingers in with mine and she gave me a reassuring squeeze. I smiled at her and we sort of ran into the brick building because the bell had already gone. The yellow floor was still as I remembered it, old, decaying and gross. The walls still choked by chewing gum in a rainbow of colours. The awful smell of the boys' bathroom and the better but still nose-holding-worthy stench from the girls'. Bald teachers still trying to convince themselves that going into teacher was the right thing to do and tall, lanky ones turning their noses up at discipline for the much easier route of yelling.

School sucks. But I have to repeat it over and over and over, it's just too much sometimes. First day of school since Bella's accident in Phoenix; Great...

As usual our teacher had nothing to say that I, we, already knew so we sat through biology playing a 'how far can you get' game. You had to touch, talk to or annoy somebody in the room before they found out it was you or the teacher saw you.

I always found pleasure in touching Bella, it wasn't hard but her stifled moans caught some attention, then it was her turn.

She tore a page from her text book and folded it neatly into an aeroplane. She waited for the teacher to turn him back and sent it flying toward the back of Mikes head. It caught him across the ear and he span round to look for its owner. Bella rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling while I pretended to be very engrossed on what Mr Boring, I mean Mr Boran was saying.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched him shrug and eye me and Bella before turning back around. I rested my hand on Bella's thigh to let her know it was safe and she smile and giggled quietly. As soon as the bell went I was up and out the door and waited patiently outside for my slow girlfriend to catch up. _Girlfriend..._ the word hung around my head like an annoying fly. I stung my ears and created butterflies in my stomach.

I couldn't, I had to break it off. Edward would... _Edward._

**BELLA POV**

I piled my books and left to see my vampire lover. I walked out of the dingy classroom but couldn't see her, she wasn't around anywhere.

I furrowed my eye brows and began to walk to my next lesson.

**ALICE POV**

I watched her walk away. I was careful, no one saw my jump up and latch myself onto the bell. As soon as Bella walked away I dropped down, again careful no one saw me. I shook my head and let tears leak from my eyes. I would skip the rest of school and go home.

I followed her silently to her next class to make sure she went there and not looking for me and then I sprinted to my yellow Porsche and pulled out of the car park. I smashed my foot onto the accelerator and was home in ten minutes.

I closed my eyes and focused on Edward.

_He stood looking over the school; Bella is leaving the school and is watched by him. He notices I'm not there and smiles._

"_Glad to see you've backed of Alice."_

_He knows I'm watching._

I looked up and was shocked to see myself crying, rivers of tears cascading down my cheeks. I've never cried so much.

**BELLA POV**

Lesson ended and I gathered my things, pushing them into my bag. Alice hadn't turned up so I shrugged and went to my old truck. It had begun to drizzle so I picked up the pace and jogged to my car, splashing water up the back of my trousers.

I yanked open the dented door and slammed it shut behind me. I twisted the key in the ignition and stomped my foot down, the reassuring roar of the engine purred loudly in my ears. I began to drive down the road when a loud thump told me off a vampire presence in the back of my car.

I smiled thinking it was Alice and didn't bother to turn round, but then a hand snaked through the window behind my head and brushed my cheek, it wasn't Alice.

**ALICE POV**

I don't know how long I sat in my car for, the house seemed so forbidding and I didn't feel like braving the family. Bella was, not in danger as such, but I didn't trust Edward. I don't know!

Eventually I composed myself long enough to get out of my car and head into the house, I already knew Edward wasn't there so I prepared a telling off for my family.

I yanked the door open and strode inside immediately calling for Esme. When she didn't answer I looked around the house, I couldn't find anyone at all. When I walked past Edward's room I could smell a stale stench from it, a musty kind of smell...

I tensely pushed the door and stood back, letting it creak on the hinges.

I put a hand to my mouth when I saw the scene before me...

**A/n ahh cliff hanger :P**

**Yes so the next chapter might be a summary, end the story kind of chapter, guess it all depends on you...**

**REVEIW PEOPLE :P**

**I shall start the series thing (that will be much better than this) when I end this one, so prolonging this, prolongs the better version.**

**Kthankxbye**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n much as I love the reviews, you could slow down a bit, it took me an HOUR, that's ONE HOUR, to go through all the review alerts, author alerts, story alerts and favourite stories. Lol**

**I always read the reviews, every single one, so questions will be answered :)**

**Again this ****may be****is**** the last chapter, before I start the series (which I still need a name for...)**

**2000 HITS!!!!!**

Chapter 5:

**BELLA POV**

I gritted my teeth and concentrated on the road ahead of me, determined to ignore Edwards's hand resting on my shoulder. My knuckles were white on the steering wheel and I could hear my truck wheeze with the added pressure on its engine, fear made me tense and my foot pushed down on the trucks peddle a lot.

His face appeared at the window and he let himself into the car, sitting next to me. I still refused to look at him and kept my eyes on the road. He jerked his arm and pulled the wheel, causing the truck to swerve into the forest, I screamed and took both hands off the wheel, a mistake I'll never forgive myself for, Edward began to drive the truck himself.

I closed my eyes and continued screaming while he swerved and dived between trees. _He was going to kill me!_ I opened one of my eyes and recognised where we were, he had crossed the border with the were wolves and was driving straight for where I had cliff dived all those months ago.

**ALICE POV**

I put a hand to my mouth when I saw the scene before me...

A fire smouldered in the corner and in the middle of the room lay Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and... Jasper? Where was Jasper? I shook my head, each vampire had some important body part missing, Emmett his feet, Esme... I couldn't even look, Carlisle had no lower half, Rosalie's face had been gouged, so I fell to my knees and burst into tears.

I heard Rosalie come and sit next to me, I could see the pain in every one's eyes, much as they tried to hide it. How did I not see this? This is all MY fault, this, this...

Edward was dead!

_Bella's truck driving out of control, Edward at the wheel, Bella screaming and covering her face. They were heading for a cliff._

"_If I can't have her," Edward yelled, "NO BODY CAN!" He made the truck jerk forward and headed straight for the cliff edge._

"NO!" I screamed, not her to...

"Alice," Carlisle groaned. "Go to her..."

I shook my head and curled up on the floor. Emmett began to shuffle forward on his hands and knees. He pushed me and rolled me over, getting me to my feet. "Go!" He growled.

I nodded and took one last look at my family before leaping out of the window and sprinting full speed toward the cliff.

I couldn't go fast enough, my feet barely tearing the earth. I pushed harder, forcing myself to go faster. I danced around trees and rocks, jumping logs without breaking stride. I could begin to hear the roar of Bella's truck and that pushed me forward, I was flying over the ground.

The worn red exterior entered my vision and I leapt, landing on the back. I heard a growl emit from within when another vampire joined me on the back.

"Jasper!" I shrieked, I was so happy to see him.

He smiled and yanked Edward through the door of the truck. He pulled him of the back and they both rolled away into the bushes. Bella was screaming again so I whipped round and joined her in the front.

Dam Edward, he had jammed the peddle so I couldn't make it slow down, I tried to spin it round and head in the other direction, yanking and pulling the wheel. The cliff edge loamed closer.

Bella had quietened herself to a whimper as I fought to control the Chevy truck. I decided to jump out, Bella had been tied to the chair, I couldn't undo the knots, and stood in front of the speeding truck. I braced myself and prepared for impact.

The truck hit and I felt it stop but I went sailing backwards and rolled to just before the edge of the cliff. I saw Jasper walked beside the truck, yanking the door open and untying Bella before jogging over to me.

"She's safe..." I gasped, pain flaring up my ribs. I guess nothing but huge, speeding trucks could hurt us...

"Shhh, Niña tranquila*" He whispered into my ear.

I closed my eyes and coughed, pain cutting me.

"ALICE!" Bella roared running toward me.

"Safe, you're...safe." I spluttered.

**BELLA POV**

Tears streamed unopposed down my cheeks, Alice, she couldn't die; she was a VAMPIRE for crying out loud!

I cupped her face and curled up next to her, no, no, no. She can't die!

Jasper went and got Edward from the bushes, they both strode up to us, a look of sheer disbelief on Edwards face.

"Bella, I'm, she, you." He stammered.

I got up and stared at him, I glared daggers, and if looks could kill he would be splattered up the trees several times over. And he knew this.

"You," I yelled. "You are the most idiotic, stupid, selfish, gay-est monster I have met!" I was fuming, I swear you could see steam billowing from my ears. "She is..." I was interrupted.

"Bella you over react a lot, you know that?" I felt Alice's arms wrap around my waist. "There's such a thing as being winded you know." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"But, but you don't breath..." I whispered.

She giggled and looked up at Edward, her expression immediately changing. She unravelled herself and stood in front of me, but the look on Edward's face I knew he was in trouble, of epic proportions.

"Alice..." he began.

"No Edward, go make it better..." She sighed.

Three weeks later

I sat with Bella curled up against me, sleeping. Her room was nice, I never really noticed before but it was sweet and comfortable.

Edward had left soon after that day, Emmett got those metal feet things, Carlisle works at home now, Esme, well Carlisle is handling it well. Rosalie will survive too, although she is quite peeved at the fact that boys look at her less. Ha.

Jasper, he's helping them cope, controlling emotions helps a lot sometimes.

Me?

I had it all from the start.

As Ambrose Bierce once said "Love: a temporary insanity!"

**A/n what do you think of the ending? I personally think it's awesome... but I'm biased.**

**REVEIW PEOPLE**

**Belice series = Belice world**

**So keep an eye out for Belice world book 1.**

**I promise it will better than this, I expect you all to read it. *hypnotises***

**Lol**

*Niña tranquila = Quite little girl in Spanish :P


End file.
